


More Than Morning Kisses

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	More Than Morning Kisses

Uzu stirred awake, his eyes opening groggily. He let out a tired yawn and scratched at his stomach before he turned his head to the side to see Ryuko laying down beside him, wearing his signature green tank top. The male grinned and rolled onto his side. He scooted closer to Ryuko and draped his arm around her lazily, pulling her against his bare chest.

The girl didn't wake from her slumber and Uzu let out a content sigh as he buried his nose in her hair, a pleased smile appearing on his lips. "Ryukoo~..." Uzu hummed as he pressed his lips to the back of Ryuko's neck, gently brushing her hair out of the way to expose more of her skin to him.

She didn't react and Uzu kept placing kisses on Ryuko's neck, eventually making his way over to her shoulders. "Ryuko," he hummed again, his eyes fluttering close. He placed small kiss after small kiss on the girl's shoulder, occasionally nipping gently at her skin.

Ryuko hummed softly, stirring in her sleep as Uzu continued to place kisses on her skin. "Uzu..." She murmured drowsily, leaning back to press herself closer to his chest. 

She felt Uzu smirk against her skin, nipping lightly at her shoulder. He moved the hand around her waist to trail his fingers up and down her thigh, eliciting a sigh from the girl in his arms. Uzu moved his lips to Ryuko's neck as he moved her hair out of the way. He pressed small kisses against her skin, his fingers gently skimming over her thighs. His fingers brushed close toward her inner thigh and Uzu grinned when he heard a soft gasp pass through Ryuko's lips.

Uzu changed tactics, instead sucking on the girl's neck. Ryuko mewled softly, her cheeks flushing red. The green haired male slowly and gently slid his hands up Ryuko's body and slipped them under his borrowed shirt to cup her breasts. Ryuko moaned quietly as Uzu began to massage and knead her breasts in his hand.

The dark haired girl flushed a deep shade of red as she turned her face to bury it into her pillow, short breaths passing through her lips as Uzu continued to attend to her breasts. A small noise passed through Ryuko's lips as she felt Uzu bite her neck, marking her, before he pulled back to lick at the brand new mark on her skin.

"U-Uzu..." Ryuko sighed softly, her hand moving up to run her fingers through Uzu's hair. "I-Inumuta and Jakuzure are in the next room," Ryuko whispered as Uzu rolled her onto her back. He moved himself over the girl and trapped her in between his arms, resting his forearms on either side of the girl's head.

"Want me to stop?" He asked.

Ryuko flushed and averted her eyes, her fingers coming up to brush at the sensitive skin on her neck where Uzu had marked her. She bit her lip and shook her head. "No, keep going." She murmured and turned back to Uzu.

He smirked at Ryuko and leaned down carefully to capture her lips in his, gently cupping her head in his hand. Ryuko sighed against Uzu's lips, her arms moving to wrap around Uzu's shoulders, her fingers weaving through his hair. "Let me know if you want me to stop, alright?" Uzu mumbled against Ryuko's lips, a grin dancing on his lips. Ryuko nodded in response, pulling Uzu closer to her.

Uzu tilted his head to the side, sighing against Ryuko's lips. His fingers wove into her dark hair as he lightly nipped at Ryuko's bottom lip, gently catching it in between his teeth.

Ryuko parted her lips for Uzu, deepening their kiss as she moaned softly. Uzu moved his hands down to her sides, squeezing her affectionately. He parted from Ryuko's lips and kissed her cheek gently before he moved his lips to Ryuko's neck again.

The girl mewled softly, her arms tightening around Uzu as his hands found her breasts once again. She released a soft breath as Uzu pushed the shirt up past her breasts before he cupped them in his hand again. He kneaded one gently while his other hand pinched her nipple gently, rolling it between his fingers. "U-Uzu," Ryuko panted, her cheeks flushed.

"Hmm?" Uzu hummed against Ryuko's neck before he returned to sucking on it.

Ryuko squirmed beneath the green haired male, biting her lip to hold back the noises that threatened to escape from her lips. "M-My shirt... Re-Remove it," she requested.

Uzu grinned against the girl's skin and pulled back. "I think you mean _my_ shirt," Uzu chuckled as he slipped off the green tank top, earning an eye roll from Ryuko. He tossed the top somewhere in the room before he returned his attention to Ryuko, capturing her lips in another sweet embrace. His hands found her breasts again and Ryuko moaned against Uzu's lips as the male trailed kisses from her lips to her collarbone.

The male began to suck on Ryuko's collarbone as he gently massaged Ryuko's breasts, the girl struggling to keep her moans quiet.

"Shh," Uzu hushed teasingly as he looked up at Ryuko with a wolffish grin. "We wouldn't want our roommates to hear us, would we?" She flushed in response and sent him a half hearted glare. A gasp passed through her lips as she felt Uzu's mouth close around her hardened nipple. The girl grabbed at fistfuls of Uzu's hair, biting her lip as Uzu alternated between licking and sucking, his hand attending to her neglected breast.

Uzu's one free hand slid down Ryuko's side, his fingers toying with the band of her panties before he brushed past them to splay his fingers over her thigh. His hand glided towards her inner thigh, his fingers pushing aside her panties to slide them inside the girl.

"A-Ahh-!" Ryuko clamped a hand over her mouth as she felt Uzu slide his fingers inside her. Her head rolled back, her eyes squeezing shut as Uzu lifted his up to look at the girl, parting his mouth from her breast. Uzu smirked, and gently moved his fingers inside Ryuko, eliciting a few more muffled noises from the girl.

He chuckled and leaned up to kiss the back of Ryuko's hand before gently moving it out of the way to place his lips over hers, swallowing her quiet and stifled moans. "Shh, not so loud," he teased quietly as Ryuko parted from his lips. She hugged Uzu closer to her body and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Ryuko's nails dug into Uzu's skin as the male thrust his fingers faster into Ryuko, occasionally curling them as he did so. Ryuko panted, her cheeks a dark shade of red as she leaned back against the pillow, her chest rising and falling with every heavy breath she took.

She let out a small whine when Uzu removed his fingers from inside Ryuko. Uzu chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Ryuko's temple. He kissed a trail down from her temple to her shoulder and slowly down her abdomen, each kiss eliciting a soft breath to pass through Ryuko's lips. He kneeled in between Ryuko's legs, squeezing her hips gently as a grin danced on his lips. 

He kicked off the blankets that were covering the both of them, not quite liking how incredibly hot it was under the blanket. Using his hands, he slipped Ryuko's panties off her legs and tossed it somewhere in the room.

Uzu leaned down and placed a small kiss on Ryuko's inner thigh before he moved his mouth in between her legs. 

Ryuko let out a sharp gasp as she felt Uzu's tongue delve inside her, moving inside her at a slow and sensual pace. The dark haired girl bit her lip, fighting back the urge to moan loudly. Her hands moved down to grip at handfuls of Uzu's hair, gently tugging on it to encourage the green haired male in between her legs, her hushed moans also encouraging him.

He positioned her legs over his shoulders, his hands placed on the back of her thighs to hold her. Ryuko let out a deep sigh, her eyes fluttering close as she dipped her head back, her lips parting. "Oh, Uzu~..." She moaned softly, her fingers massaging his scalp.

Uzu continued moving his tongue in and out at a faster pace when all too suddenly he stopped. Ryuko made a small whining noise but stopped short when Uzu's tongue ran over her button, the girl's back arching off the bed as a breathless gasp passed through her lips. His mouth closed over the sensitive nub, the male alternating between licking and sucking.

Ryuko bit back a groan, her lips red from all the biting she had been doing as she tugged on Uzu's hair and elicited a groan from the male. He slipped two fingers back inside Ryuko, pumping inside her at a faster rate than before. The dark haired girl threw her head back, a silent gasp escaping her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She panted heavily, Uzu's name passing through her lips in the form of hushed moans. "Uzu, Uzu..." She chanted his name quietly. Uzu slid his free hand around Ryuko's body to cup her cute, little ass, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

The dark haired girl tipped her head back, a moan passing through her lips as she rolled her hips. Uzu parted his lips from Ryuko's lower ones, earning a groan from her. He flashed her an apologetic grin and thrusted his fingers deeper inside her, curling his fingers as he did so. Ryuko let out another moan and Uzu chuckled slightly.

"Thought we were supposed to be quiet," he said.

Ryuko sighed. "I don't care right now..." She murmured and directed her attention to Uzu, her eyes fluttering open. Uzu chuckled slightly in response before he pulled his fingers out, eliciting a shiver from the girl beneath him.

He slipped off his boxers and tossed them to join Ryuko's panties somewhere in the room. He parted Ryuko's legs farther and positioned himself at her entrance, his hands on her hips. "Is it alright if I put it in now?" Uzu asked, gently rubbing his arousal against Ryuko's heat. The girl let out a pleasant sigh and nodded. She hooked her legs around Uzu's waist as he slipped inside her, a groan passing through his lips until he was completely inside her.

The green haired male rolled his hips, moving slowly and with precise movements that made Ryuko clutch the sheets beneath them until her knuckles turned white. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, a shaky gasp escaping her lips as her cheeks darkened in color.

"A-Ahhh," Ryuko gasped, her arms winding around Uzu's shoulders as he leaned down to capture her lips in his. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip before he pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, the girl quietly moaning with each thrust he made. He rolled his hips against Ryuko's fervently, each thrust pushing him in deeper than the last one.

Ryuko's nails dug into Uzu's shoulders as she scrambled for purchase. She parted from his lips breathlessly and buried her face into the crook of his neck, a few stifled moans slipping past her lips.

"Not so loud, Ryuko." Uzu teased lightly, his brows knitting together in concentration.

"I-I... I can't h-help it," she moaned softly, clinging closer to Uzu, her hot breath fanning over Uzu's skin. Uzu moved Ryuko's legs, hooking his arms under them as he gently pushed her legs closer to her body. The girl bit down on Uzu's skin when he adjusted his position, a moan passing through her teeth.

Uzu let out a grateful groan as Ryuko began to lick and suck on the new mark she had made on his skin. He repaid her in kind by thrusting at a certain angle, knowing that she liked it when he did that.

A sound that was a cross between a moan and a gasp escaped Ryuko's lips as she pressed her temple against Uzu's shoulder. "Ohh, Uzu, faster," she told him as she moved her hips to meet with his, a deep groan passing through Uzu's parted lips.

The males nodded as he moved his hips in sync with Ryuko's, moving and thrusting faster and harder than before. A loud moan passed through Ryuko's lips as she long passed the moment of caring for their roommates in the next room over.

"Y-You feel so good... R-Ryuko," Uzu groaned out.

Ryuko tipped her head back, her heavy pants and low moans escaping her lips. "D-Don't... Don't stop... Uzu," she mewled as Uzu leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"I don't think I can...last much longer, Ryuko." He breathed out as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

The dark haired girl nodded, her hands clambering to grip onto Uzu's shoulders. "A-Ah, same... Same here." Ryuko gasped, hugging Uzu closer to her form. The green haired male grunted as he rose to his knees, he released Ryuko's legs and gripped her hips to pull her along with him as he continued to thrust inside the girl.

Ryuko's moans grew louder and more wanton as Uzu thrusted into her, moving her hips in time with his. She panted, her head tipping back. "Uzu," she moaned out his name, her legs wrapping around his hips. A few more thrusts in and Ryuko let out a loud moan, crying out Uzu's name as she climaxed, bringing Uzu over the edge with her.

Exhausted, Uzu laid Ryuko back down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the girl, brushing her hair from her face as he placed a kiss on her lips and then her forehead. He pulled out and laid beside the girl, snuggling into her form as he let out an exhausted groan.

Ryuko turned and snuggled herself against Uzu's chest, her hand reaching up to run her fingers through his mussed hair. "Uzu, we have to get up eventually..." She murmured, brushing her lips against his chest to place a soft kiss on his skin.

Uzu groaned tiredly, his arms tightening around Ryuko. "Later, when I'm hungry." Uzu said only to have his stomach growl loudly a second afterward.

\---

Houka and Nonon looked up from their spot on the couch where they were sitting beside each other. The pair looked to see Ryuko and Uzu emerge from the room, Ryuko dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and Uzu's tank top, and Uzu wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms.

Uzu draped his arm around Ryuko's shoulders as he leaned down to press a kiss to her neck. She flushed and elbowed him playfully as she turned to Houka and Nonon. "Morning," she greeted as she and Uzu walked to the kitchen, their hands linked.

"Morning? It's a little past noon. Why are you up so late?" Houka inquired as he turned back to his laptop.

"Busy," Uzu called over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Ryuko's waist as Ryuko began to make breakfast for the two of them.

Nonon shot the green haired male a dirty look. "Trust me, we _know_ you two have been busy! We heard you!" She yelled, causing Ryuko to flush and Uzu to grin cheekily. "When are you going to move out, Monkey?" Nonon asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, Houka patting her leg in a comforting manner.

"I'll move when you and the mutt decide on a date for your wedding." Uzu replied as he rested his chin on top of Ryuko's head. "Or maybe I'll move when I propose to Ryuko," Uzu teased as he buried his face into the crook of Ryuko's neck, the girl still blushing after finding out that Nonon and Houka had heard them earlier.

Nonon turned to Houka, patting his shoulder insistently. "Doggy, quick, look up some rings for that monkey to propose with!" Nonon insisted, her pink eyes looking over Houka's laptop.

The bluenette looked at his fiancé oddly. "Wouldn't it just be easier to pick a date for our wedding?" He asked, but did as the pinkette requested.

Nonon shrugged and pursed her lips. "Yeah... But I think the monkey will propose before we can actually find a good date..." She mused, earning a nod in agreement from her fiancé.

FIN.


End file.
